


You can stand under my umbrella

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi is walking to the press room in the Paddock and it's raining. Sebastian isn't happy he doesn't have an umbrella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this adorable image of Kimi, I just had to write something! 
> 
> http://justagirlrambling.tumblr.com/image/157819490517

Kimi trudges through the Paddock with the wind tugging on the hood of his Ferrari jacket and the rain stinging his eyes.

It had been a poor qualifying session for him, a problem with the suspension had left him unable to go out for Q2 and so he was P15 on the grid.

The rain wasn't helping much with his mood. It only made him wish he could go to his hotel room, preferably with Sebastian, but Kimi had media commitments and he had to travel through the cold, wet, Paddock to get to them.

A yell of his name caught Kimi's attention and he turned around to see Sebastian running towards him, a large Ferrari umbrella shielding him from the worst of the rain.

When Sebastian reached him, he gave a soft smile to Kimi and held the umbrella towards him.

"I don't need it," Kimi gently pushed the umbrella back to Sebastian. "I'm wet already."

"Just take it." Sebastian answers, "I don't want you to end up with a cold."

Kimi rolls his eyes. "Seb, I'm fine."

"Just take the umbrella, Kimi." Sebastian replies, stubbornly holding it out.

"No." Kimi makes to move away but Sebastian reaches out to catch his arm.

"You're not going until you take this umbrella." Sebastian gazes into his eyes, holding it out again.

Kimi scoffs and moves out of Sebastian's grasp.

"Kimi! Get back here!" Sebastian yells as Kimi walks away.

"Make me." Kimi replies, an amused grin on his face as he turns to look back at Sebastian.

A determined look enters Sebastian's eyes and he marches over to the Finn.

When Sebastian was just in front of Kimi, he stopped and looked at him.

Kimi awaited, an eyebrow raised.

Sebastian just stares at him, before turning and walking away.

"Seb?" Kimi asks as the smile leaves his face.

"I know what you want, Kimi. You're not getting it until you come and get this umbrella." Sebastian turns around and looks at him, a grin on his face.

Kimi gives him a crooked smile, not believing Sebastian would stoop that low, before walking over to his teammate.

Kimi takes the umbrella from Sebastian, much to his delight, and then kisses him in the rain.

When they part, Kimi looks up at him and holds the umbrella over them both.

"Why don't you walk with me down to the press room?" Kimi asks. "Then we can both stay dry and you can take the umbrella back with you."

"Deal." Sebastian answers, before falling into step with Kimi as he walks towards the Ferrari hospitality suite where the interviewers were waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
